


31 Days of Vanogla

by slilver



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, My First Fanfic, everyone except Evan and Nogla show up for a sentence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slilver/pseuds/slilver
Summary: 31 One-shots/drabbles of my favourite rarepair, Vanogla.





	31 Days of Vanogla

**Author's Note:**

> My first "fanfiction" posted on ao3! I don't have much to say, I guess. I'm a beginner writer so please excuse the mistakes with sentence structures + plot!

David was a failure, to say the least.  
No many how many times he tried his hardest, he'd always succumb to failure.  
No amount of motivation could help him get up from the humiliating floor of "being average".  
At least, that's what it was to his parents.  
"Why haven't you gotten higher marks?!" They'd shout. "This is disappointing- _you're disappointing_. Where did all the effort in studying go?! Are you even trying anymore?!"  
The only thing he could do during those moments was wince inaudibly at the harsh words thrown towards him. He knew that his parents wanted to direct him to the path they wanted him to go towards, but why was lecturing the only answer they thought was correct? Why didn't they try uttering words of encouragement instead, gleaming over the small baby steps of improvement? Those were the thoughts that clouded David's thoughts one night as he looked up at the sky from his bed.

* * *

The morning hugged America tightly as David woke up and set off to school. There was not much to look forward to, aside from the friends he managed to make in under a fortnight. He knew he shouldn't have friends, or at least, invite them over to his own house. He _did not_ want to explain to his parents on why his friends have been calling him ‘O dumb one'. Unlike him, his parents don't know what a joke is. David inwardly scoffed as he wondered if they even knew what it met.  
As he passed through the semi-claustrophobic hallway, he spotted his best friend, Evan, along with the group of friends that he usually hung out with. Almost immediately, they locked eyes with each other before the former let out a huge smile.  
"Hey, Nogla!" Evan exclaimed, the smile still not removed from his face as well as his two arms extended as if he was waiting for a hug. David could only return out a small, embarrassed smile as the Canadian-Asian hybrid wrapped his hands around David's body. A blonde-haired boy only scoffed towards the pair until a brown-haired boy snaked one of his arms around his neck.  
"get a room, you two!" the brown-haired boy exclaimed.  
"Talk about yeself, hypocritical bastard!" David shot back playfully, Evan's right arm now linked with his best friend's left. "you and ye ‘boyfriend' Craig are practically smooching at this point!" he made sure to put quotation marks around the word ‘boyfriend', not only to imply their close friendship with each other but to also piss Tyler off.  
"Listen, I don't hug Craig every three seconds now, do I?" Tyler counted with a smirk, knowing that he was correct.  
"Is there a problem with me being close with my best friend? Not like you're practically doing the same thing, anyways," Evan pointed out. Before Tyler could enter his witty remark, Craig quickly went in between them, his eyes glancing from one to the other.  
"Ladies, ladies!" He announced as if he was trying to break up a fight. "This is _not_ how women fight! _Real_ women fight by- "  
He was quickly interrupted by the bell, and Evan and Tyler were low-key grateful for the ringing that saved them from Craig's words. Already knowing their schedules off by heart, the whole group (yes, there were more people than just Evan, David, Tyler and Craig) scattered off to their assigned classes.

* * *

Everyone was practically fuming at the end of the day. Not anyone; _not even Evan_ , had it their way at least once that day. If you could look closely, you could barely see a heap of steam coming out of Marcel's ears.  
"Why the _fuck_ was today so stressful?!" He complained, pulling his white hood so far down his face that he was worried it would rip. "like, seriously, absolutely nothing, and I mean _absolutely nothing_ went right for once! What the hell?!"  
David couldn't really add much to the rant. He only knew one way on how to cheer his friends up, and that was by acting stupid.  
"I mean, I had all my classes with at least _one_ of you guys," he stated bluntly, waiting for a remark from Brock, Tyler or heck, even Scotty to reply. He should've known it was his Irish ‘cousin' (not really his cousin) to speak up, but this was one of the instances where David was 'legitimately dumb'.  
"What, and you expect that to be a good thing?" The remark let everyone have a laugh which made David smile inwardly. It was the only time where he could be proud of himself, unlike the times where his parents would scream at him for-  
Quickly shaking his head to remove those thoughts, he caught up to Evan and Jonathan (who were having such a _bright_ conversation) before wrapping an arm around the CanAsian.  
"Hey, Nogla," Evan smiled warmly at him, making David feel… queasy. Not in a bad way, but almost as if, there were butterflies in his stomach.  
"Hey, Evan," He replied, trying to avoid Jon's uneasy gaze faced towards him.  
"What's up?"  
David blanked out for a moment before coming back to reality, before realising that Evan asked a question and expected him to answer. _‘ah, shit.'_  
"Oh- um, -I'm good, you?"  
It was either the answer that caught Evan off-guard or the tone David used because he couldn't help but let out a chuckle at David's stupidity for just being... David.  
"I asked ‘what's up', Nogla," Evan recited.  
"oh- ah, sorry,"  
"Don't be!"  
By this time, Jonathan already left the duo to speak to themselves. They didn't even notice that they were up to Evan's house, which was the first out of the group's houses to arrive to.  
"I guess this is goodbye," Evan announced dramatically, raising a hand to his heart for dramatic effect. "We shall meet again, my prince!"  
"Why yes, we shall!" And instead of a hug to share their goodbyes, David's lips were introduced to Evan's for a fraction of a moment. Too shocked to say anything, David stared at Evan as he just entered his house with a sly smile plastered onto his face.  
_‘please tell me that wasn't real,'_ Nogla thought as he lightly pressed his lips with his hand. _‘or at least, tell me that the others didn't see that.'_  
They totally did.  
And to David's displeasure, his house was the _last house_ out of the group, meaning that he had to deal with their teasing the whole damn way.  
Just great.

* * *

The last thing David expected that night was a text from Evan at 7:09pm while the former was studying (for "good grades", according to his parents). David's eyebrow immediately raised out of suspicion. _‘Evan knows I'm usually studying during this time,'_ He thought. _‘I wonder what's up?'_  
Looking over to the device, he saw the text that made David overwhelmed with happiness.  
_"Hey, Nogla,_  
_I just noticed that u were down the whole day, so I tried to cheer u up._  
_Did it work, my prince?"_  
David couldn't help but scoff happily at the stupid message than Evan sent him. It was just so… Evan.  
Safe to say, Nogla fell asleep without the constant rambles from his parents echoing in his head. Instead, it was filled with Evan's fragrance and the soft feeling of his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> so, how was it? Did you enjoy it? I don't have a beta reader, heheh....


End file.
